De l'autre côté
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Michael Davies est mort. Mais, désormais, une question se pose : mérite-t-il le Paradis ? Ou l'Enfer ?


**De l'autre côté**

 _Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick..._  
 _(Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire alors pardon pour les fautes...)_

 **…**

Mick plaidait la cause des Winchester devant l'abominable Dr Hess. Trop occupé dans son propos, il ne vit pas le signe de tête que la Patronne fit à Mr Ketch, derrière lui.

Durant une seconde, il prenait la défense des chasseurs et la seconde suivante, tout devint noir.

Puis blanc.

 **...**

Mick se retrouva complètement seul au milieu de... Rien. Une grande étendue blanche.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ne comprenant pas. Quelqu'un l'avait-il téléporté ?

\- Dr Hess ? Ketch ?

Il parla et sa voix résonna au milieu de ce vide. La panique le gagna et il tourna dans tous les sens pour trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Lorsque, enfin, une personne apparut. Une femme. Portant une robe couleur crème qui faisait contraste avec le fond blanc et ses longs cheveux blonds descendant en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Elle s'avança lentement, pieds nus, vers Mick. Ce dernier la dévisagea. Avec peur et incompréhension.

\- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle se plaça juste devant lui et sourit. Nouant ses mains dans son dos, elle déclama d'une voix paisible.

\- Je suis l'Ange Haziel. Détentrice de l'amour total. J'épure tout et je permets tous les recommencements.

Par réflexe, Mick recula d'un pas en bégayant, toujours aussi inquiet.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

L'Ange s'avança et lâcha, sans ménagement.

\- Tu es mort, Michael. Arthur Ketch vient de te tuer. J'ai été envoyé par Dieu, je suis sa miséricorde pour t'aider à trouver ton chemin.

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre fortement en lui. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de comprendre.

\- Je suis mort ? Mais... Mon « chemin » ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans le Vide. Le Néant. Le Rien... Je dois te parler. Ton cas est compliqué à gérer. D'ordinaire, les âmes vont directement en Enfer ou directement au Paradis. Mais, ton âme mérite réflexion. Et je suis là pour cela.

Mick tiqua.

\- Vous... Vous ne savez pas où m'envoyer, c'est ça ? Pourquoi pas le Purgatoire, dans ce cas ?

Haziel esquissa un sourire en avouant.

\- Le Purgatoire est... Comment dire dans le langage Humain ?... En « rénovation. » Depuis cette fameuse année où les Léviathans se sont échappés et que Dean Winchester a réussit à trouver une faille pour sortir du Purgatoire avec un vampire. Sans parler de Naomi, qui a fait évader notre Ange Castiel... Pour l'instant, le Purgatoire est inutilisable. Nous sommes en train de réparer tout ce qui a été brisé.

Il se déroula quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Mick fixa l'Ange avec questionnement, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs de droite et de gauche. Il demanda, avec un air troublé lui déformant le visage.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi mon cas est-il compliqué ?

Haziel s'avança derechef, se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres du visage épouvanté de Mick. Elle était grande et elle plongea son regard bleu céruléen dans les yeux clairs de Mick, en expliquant.

\- Tu as tué. Le meurtre est un péché qui mérite l'Enfer.

Mick baissa les yeux par culpabilité.

\- Mais, tu as aussi sauvé. Tu as sauvé des vies et tu es mort assassiné.

Il secoua la tête et railla presque.

\- Alors, quoi ? Ça annule, c'est ça ?

\- Non, Michael. Un meurtre ne peut pas être annulé. Deux, n'en parlons pas. Ton ami Timothy et Hayden, la jeune louve, sont toujours morts.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne suis-je pas en Enfer ?

\- Tu veux aller en Enfer ?

 **...**

Mick déglutit difficilement et posa un regard inquiet sur Haziel, qui scrutait toujours l'homme avec impassibilité. Elle reprit tranquillement.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi, Michael. Sais-tu pourquoi Dieu m'a envoyé spécialement moi ? Je suis l'Ange du Pardon. Je permets de tout recommencer et d'effacer les erreurs. Tu m'as déjà prié, n'est-ce pas ? Sans connaître mon nom, mais tu as déjà demandé pardon, Michael.

Mick recula une nouvelle fois et tenta de maîtriser ses émotions. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, il avoua.

\- Oui. Tous les jours. Après Tim...

Sa voix se brisa. Il baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Haziel sourit néanmoins.

\- Voilà pourquoi ton cas est compliqué. Nous avons souvent le même dilemme avec les soldats. Doit-on punir un homme pour avoir suivi l'ordre d'un autre homme ? Qui est le véritable coupable ?

Mick se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla un coup avant de lâcher.

\- Mais, j'aurai dû dire non ! J'aurai dû refuser !

\- Tu n'avais que douze ans, Michael.

Il sourit faussement en rappelant.

\- Et pour Hayden, alors ? C'était il y a quelques jours à peine !

\- Un soldat qui suit les ordres de son chef, qui dois-je envoyer en Enfer pour cela ?

Mick secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans ce cas ? J'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà pris votre décision !

\- Moi, non. Et toi ?

 **...**

Mick souffla un bon coup et recula encore tout en baissant la tête. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

\- Je suis un Homme de Lettres, vous savez.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Je connais tous les livres, toutes les créatures, tous les sorts et toutes les lois divines. Je sais ce que je mérite... Je... Je ne peux pas revenir sur mes erreurs, je ne peux pas ressusciter Tim ou Hayden. Mais... Je peux au moins payer pour cette culpabilité, maintenant.

Étrangement, l'Ange se mit à sourire à nouveau.

\- Dis-le, Michael.

Il inspira un bon coup, souffla et lâcha d'une traite.

\- Je mérite d'aller en Enfer.

 **...**

Il se passa encore quelques secondes de silence. L'Ange ne dit rien, toujours souriante et Mick resta le regard fixe sur le sol blanc.

\- C'est parfait, Michael.

Il releva la tête et questionna, avec à la fois espoir et angoisse.

\- Vous allez m'envoyer en Enfer ?

\- Non.

\- Mais...

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et scruta l'Ange avec interrogation.

\- C'était un test ?

\- Non plus. Tu vois Michael, il y a deux types de tueurs : les soldats, comme toi, qui obéissent aux ordres. Tuer ou être tué. Et les autres. Qui font cela par plaisir, sadisme ou psychopathie sans éprouver le moindre regret. Permets-moi de te dire que la seconde catégorie part directement, _en bas._ Dr Hess ira en Enfer, lorsqu'elle mourra. Et, crois-moi, elle mourra bientôt. En revanche, Père a décidé de laisser une chance aux personnes telles que toi. Préfères-tu rejoindre Hess, _en bas_ ? Ou retrouver Tim, _en haut_ ?

Mick tressaillit.

\- Tim est... Au Paradis ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle laissa un temps de pause avant de lâcher, avec sourire.

\- Ainsi que tes parents.

 **...**

Mick se figea sur place.

Il recula encore tandis que l'Ange avança. Le regard de Mick se voila de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Encore. Haziel sourit derechef.

\- Tu n'avais pas pensé à eux, n'est-ce pas ? Comment l'aurais-tu pu ? Peut-être que ton corps mérite l'Enfer, pour les deux meurtres que tu as commis. Mais, tes pensées et ton âme méritent le Paradis. Car, tu penses avant tout à ta culpabilité avant tes avantages, Michael. Tu es une bonne personne qui a fait des mauvais choix. Et tu as voulu les rattraper. Et te punir aussi. C'est pour cela, que je suis là. Pour t'offrir le Pardon et le chemin du Paradis.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Mick.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr...

\- Tu as peur, c'est normal. Les mauvaises choses ne font pas peur aux gens, ils y sont bien trop habitués. Ils naissent dedans, grandissent dedans et vivent dedans. Le bonheur, en revanche, est la véritable peur.

Elle se colla presque à lui et révéla avec sincérité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Michael. Tout ira bien, désormais.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et Mick sentit une chaleur étrange l'envahir complètement.

 **... ... ...**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut sans mal l'énorme Hall d'entrée de Kendricks Academy. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa personne : il portait les mêmes vêtements que lors de sa mort, son éternel costume sombre avec son même corps.

En revanche, un jeune adolescent dans une tenue réglementaire d'école privée, s'approcha de lui avec questionnement.

\- Mick ?

Ce dernier tressaillit et recula en comprenant qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Tim ?

Timothy resta figé sur place. Tout comme Mick dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé, Tim. Tellement désolé, si tu savais...

\- Je le sais, Mick. J'ai entendu.

Mick tiqua.

\- Entendu ?

\- Oui, tes prières ! Tes prières pour moi et mes parents !

Mick plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tant l'émotion s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire ou plus rien penser. Pourtant, Tim souriait en s'approchant de son ami. Dans une voix joviale et normale, il dit.

\- Comme tu es grand, maintenant ! Et vieux, aussi !

Mick sourit face à la candeur et la vérité de ses paroles. Tim reprit avec entrain.

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Il fait beau dehors. Et si on allait dans la forêt ? Tu sais, comme avant, pour chercher les esprits ! Je veux devenir un grand chasseur et un grand Homme de Lettres ! Est-ce que tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

Mick recula et pleura derechef en avouant tristement.

\- Tim... Je suis désolé...

Mais Timothy se mit à sourire en secouant la tête.

\- Oh, pardon, j'oubliais. Tu veux peut-être parler à tes parents avant ?

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Ils sont là. Tu peux leur parler, si tu veux. Mais, tu viendras jouer avec moi après, promis ?

Complètement déboussolé, Mick fit simplement « oui » de la tête. Lorsque Tim tendit le doigt droit devant lui en s'exclamant.

\- Tiens ! Ils sont là ! Ils te cherchent depuis des années !

Mick se retourna lentement et fit face à deux personnes dont les visages lui étaient inconnus. Pourtant, la femme sourit de joie.

\- Michael ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Michael, pourquoi es-tu déjà ici ?

Elle le serra fort, tandis que l'homme s'approcha de Mick pour l'enlacer à son tour.

\- Mon fils, comme tu as grandi !

 **...**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ou plutôt de sa mort, Mick pleura dans les bras de ses parents.

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **…**


End file.
